pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Религиозное расслоение
Религиозное расслоение, или религиозная стратификация — неравенство социальных групп, принадлежащих к разным религиям, в рамках одного и того же общества (нации, государства и др.). От религиозного расслоения следует отличать кастовую систему, когда религия санкционирует различный социальный статус членов собственной общины, однако безразлична к статусу сторонников иных религий. В Индии касты являются надрелигиозным явлением: хотя первоначально касты существовали только в индуизме, позднее возникли христианские касты, мусульманские касты, сикхские касты и др. Религиозное расслоение может быть прямым следствием религиозной дискриминации, но не тождественно данному явлению, так как может быть вызвана и объективными экономическими факторами. Характерным примером может служить религиозное расслоение в США. Социологи Ральф Э. Пайл (Ralph E. Pyle) и Джеймс Д. Дэвидсон (James D. Davidson) (2003) считают, что религиозное расслоение в США возникло в колониальный период в результате религиозного этноцентризма и конкуренции между различными конфессиями, а также из-за того, что представители одних конфессий располагали более значительными ресурсами, чем другие. Англикане, конгрегационалисты и пресвитериане представляли собой элиту раннеамериканского общества, тогда как прочие протестантские группы, католики, евреи и прочие имели более низкий статус. Позднее статус ряда религиозных групп изменился (Davidson 2007; Davidson and Pyle 2005; Pyle 2006, 1996; Pyle and Koch 2001). Самое известное из изменений — подъём евреев в верхний слой в течение XX века, в то время как католики, ранее занимавшие самые низкие позиции, стали занимать верхнюю часть среднего слоя. До настоящего времени религиозное расслоение сохраняется. Например, англикане (в настоящее время — епископальная церковь), конгрегационалисты (сейчас — Объединённая церковь Христа) и пресвитериане по-прежнему принадлежат к высшему социальному слою, тогда как прочие протестантские группы, такие, как баптисты, имевшие низкий статус в колониальный период, с тех пор существенно вверх не продвинулись. С другой стороны, евреи и католики, поощрявшие образование в своих кругах, активно участвовавшие в бизнесе и общественной деятельности, существенно улучшили свой социальный статус. См. также * Религиозная дискриминация * Социальная стратификация Литература * Davidson, James D. and Ralph E. Pyle, 2005. "Social Class, " pp. 185–205 in Helen Rose Ebaugh (editor), Handbook of Religion and Social Institutions. * Davidson, James D., 2007. "Religious Stratification: Its Origins, Persistence, and Consequences, " presidential address, Association for the Sociology of Religion (August). * Davidson, James D., Rachel Kraus, Scott Morrissey, 2005. «Presidential Appointments and Religious Stratification in the United States, 1789—2003.» Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion, (December): 485—495. * Pyle, Ralph E. and Jerome R. Koch, 2001. "The Religious Affiliation of American Elites, 1930s to 1990s, " Sociological Focus (May): 125—137. * Pyle, Ralph E., 1996. Persistence and Change in the Protestant Establishment. * Pyle, Ralph E. and James D. Davidson, 2003. "The Origins of Religious Stratification in Colonial America, " Journal for Scientific Study of Religion, (March): 57-75. * Weber: «The Protestant Ethic and the Spirit of Capitalism — Class, Status, Party». * Darnell, Alfred and Darren F. Sherkat. 1997. «The impact of Protestant fundamentalism on educational attainment.» '' American Sociological Review 62'' (April): 306—315. * Davis, Kingsley and Wilbert E Moore, 1945. "Some Principles of Stratification, " American Sociological Review 10(April): 242-49. * Mosca, Gaetano. Arthur Livingston, ed., «The Ruling Class», translated by Hannah D. Kahn (NewYork: McGraw-Hill, 1939), pp. 50–54,56-62,65-66. * Sherkat, Darren F. and Alfred Darnell. 1999. "The effects of parents’ fundamentalism on children’s educational attainment: Examining differences by gender and children’s fundamentalism, " Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion 38(1): 23-35. * Granovetter: «The Strength of Weak Ties.» * Tim B. Heaton and Marie Cornwall. «Religious Group Variation in the Socioeconomic Status and Family Behavior of Women.» * Christian Smith and David Sikkink. «Social Predictors of Retention in and Switching From the Religious Faith of Family of Origin: Another Look Using Religious Tradition Self-Identification.» Категория:Религия Категория:Социология en:Religious stratification